


第二十五章（结）

by Moonbyultopfan



Series: 文多情的幸福生活 [25]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/M, moonsun, wheebyul
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbyultopfan/pseuds/Moonbyultopfan
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Series: 文多情的幸福生活 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755847





	第二十五章（结）

自从文星伊经过上次的事情后，他就再也没有惹是生非了。每天都很乖地呆在辉人的身旁照顾她而秀晶也成为了他最佳的心腹，帮他把公司处理得很好。小仓鼠也很懂事听话把辉人当成是自己的亲生母亲一样而文星伊也吸取教训不再只是一味地照顾辉人他也更加在意其他人的感受。

虽然已经经过了三个月，文星伊的生活可以说是很美满了但他还是想找出金容仙把话说清楚。但最后他只换来了金容仙结婚的消息。文星伊知道后也觉得自己没有必要再纠缠下去了，就放弃想要跟金容仙解释了。

终于在大家细心地照顾下，辉人生下了一个肥肥胖胖的女宝宝。这也圆了文星伊女儿奴的梦。那个宝宝长得好像仓鼠哦，果然文星伊的宝宝都是像仓鼠🐹啊！

“小妍！你赶快过来吃饭啦！”

“我就不要！哈哈哈哈妈妈你来抓我啊！”

“怎么了吗？”文星伊一回到家就听见自家老婆跟女儿的声音。

“爸爸～” 

“星～”

辉人和小妍同时叫着文星伊，听得他开心死了，马上蹲下来把小妍抱起来！

“哼！你就知道疼小妍！你都多久没抱我了啊！”丁-一脸不高兴-辉人就嘟着小嘴不想理文星伊。

“好了嘛，宝贝！我们现在去吃饭吧！晚上就有你受了！”文星伊就牵着她们一起吃晚餐。

小仓鼠全程就坐在一旁看着这每天都要上演一次的戏。

X

“啪！你这臭婆娘！既然把钱藏起来？今天我就给你好看！”南允道对着金容仙拳打脚踢，发泄完后就摔门出去了。

金容仙对这个场景已经习以为常了。一开始还以为南允道是个有担当和负责人的男人没想到这一切都是他设下的陷阱。但金容仙现在也离不开他因为金容仙已经没有了亲人，在外无依无靠。当她知道这些都是南允到设下的局时，金容仙就跟他闹翻了。

“你现在知道又能怎样呢？现在还不是我的人了！要怪就怪你当初不相信文星伊啊！”

金容仙觉得他说得一点也没错，这都是她的错不能怪别人，要是当初自己能相信文星伊这一切就不会发生了。文星伊收到自己和南允道的照片时都选择相信自己，但他对自己的信任却换来自己的背叛。

金容仙其实时常都在幻想有一天文星伊知道自己的状况会不会把自己救出去呢？文星伊还会不会接受自己呢？她不知道答案也不敢去想象但她唯一知道的就是自己还是深爱着文星伊。

X

难得的周末，文星伊他们一家四口就出去享用晚餐。吃完后，他们决定走路到公园去散散步消化消化。

“爸爸～口渴了！”

“你不是才刚吃完晚餐吗？我的小妍妍～”

“嗯～人家就是要喝嘛！”

“好啦好啦，爸爸去买你要牵紧妈妈的手哦！”文星伊说完就直接跑去便利店买饮料。

“哼！好你个文星伊也不问问我要不要喝！”

小仓鼠心想等爸爸回来就有得受了，不禁觉得好笑。

在便利商店的文星伊也觉得有点冷，在饮料区选了几种饮料回去让小妍选也买了一瓶辉人爱喝的饮料。小说都买饮料了不差买个零食就蹲下来选要买什么口味的零食。

“哦！对不起，我不是故意的！”文星伊因为不小心撞到了人连忙起身道歉，结果就是见到了金容仙。他们俩就站了几分钟很是尴尬。

“原来是你啊！好久不见了。”文星伊就先开口问候。

“对啊，对不起啊之前没有听你的解释！”

“都过了那么久我都快忘了呢！对了辉人的宝宝已经生了哦！得空的话就来我们家看看吧！”说完文星伊就想离开了，金容仙看见文星伊一脸幸福地说着很不是滋味，同时听见他说忘了自己更加觉得委屈。

“你不准走！”金容仙就拉着文星伊的手。

“请问你还有什么事吗？”

“我都跟你道歉了！你还不挽留我难道你真的不爱我了吗？”

“我们的事情已经过去了！我接受你的道歉我也原谅了你啊！当初是我要解释你不让我解释在我想追回你的时候你已经跟南允道结婚了！难道这些都是我的错吗？”

“我已经离婚了！”

“然后呢？”

“我还爱你！”

“这就是你要告诉我的吗？我知道了！先走了！”

“对不起嘛！我真的很爱你！求求你原谅我好不好！”其实文星伊听见她哭着求自己的时候已经开始心软了，打从一开始文星伊就是没有放弃过金容仙，他当然知道金容仙这些年过得怎样啊！但他还是离开了。

当金容仙调整好心情买好单离开的时候，文星伊就站在她的面前。

“走吧，小仓鼠想你了呢！”文星伊说完就自顾着自己走了。他转头见金容仙没有跟上又说了一句。

“还不走？难道要我牵你吗？”金容仙才像梦醒了一样跟上文星伊一起回去。

金容仙回去也跟他们相处得很愉快就是有时候小妍会跟她们俩争宠。辉人只是觉得文星伊对自己的爱好像又要减少了呢而金容仙变得更相信文星伊，不会再因为一些小事怀疑他了。从此他们就过上了幸福美满的日子了！

小仓鼠就每天抱着吃瓜群众的心态看着他们为了文星伊争风吃醋。心想说（妈妈幸好你已经先去旅行了不然就要像他们一样每天打打闹闹了呢！还有妈妈我好想你哦！）


End file.
